1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of apparatus and methods for removing fingernail polish from fingernails.
2. Prior Art
In one method in widespread use for removing fingernail polish from fingernails, a person wets a piece of cotton, typically a cottonball, with fingernail polish removing fluid and then rubs the fingernail with the wetted cotton until the fingernail polish has been removed. The approximate amount of time to remove the fingernail polish from the fingers of both hands might be in the range of 10 to 15 minutes using this process. In addition to the amount of time required, a number of other disadvantages are associated with this method. Because the fingernail polish removing fluid is a chemical (acetone is an important ingredient in many fingernail polish removing fluids), a danger exists that the fingernail polish remover will be inadvertently dripped or spilled onto clothing, carpets, or furniture. Another disadvantage is that it is very difficult to remove the fingernail polish from only one fingernail, which might be desired in the event that a repair is to be made to one fingernail only. Typically in this situation, other fingernails, especially the fingernails of the hand holding the wetted piece of cotton, are exposed to the fingernail polish removing fluid. This often necessitates that the fingernail polish be removed and reapplied to fingernails other than the one under repair.
Another method for reportedly removing fingernail polish uses a sponge disposed in a small jar. Fingernail polish removing fluid is placed in the jar and saturates the sponge. In order to remove fingernail polish from the fingernail, the finger is supposedly inserted into a hole through the center of the sponge, rotated and then removed. Some users of this method have reported less than satisfactory results, as the side portions of the fingernails adjacent to the finger, do not have the fingernail polish completed removed therefrom, especially in the case of persons having sharply rounded fingernails.
The present invention overcomes all the disadvantages of the above-described methods of removing fingernail polish. With the apparatus for automatically removing fingernail polish of the present invention, not only can fingernail polish be removed more neatly than has heretofore been possible, especially using wetted cotton, but fingernail polish may be removed from a plurality of fingernails at one time, thereby resulting in a significant saving of time. In addition, in the event of a repair to one fingernail, it is possible, using the present invention, to remove the fingernail polish from only the fingernail to be repaired without any exposure whatsoever of the other fingers to the fingernail polish removing fluid.